


Surrendering

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Established Relationship, I can’t write smut without love it’s how it goes with me, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), ki cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Vegeta shares a fantasy with his mate. Goku is more than happy to do it.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Surrendering

Being with Vegeta never failed to keep Goku on his toes. On the battlefield, the man met him head on, fought him with all of his strength and his passion, just like any good Saiyan would. It translated well into the bedroom once they crossed that line from friends to lovers. Vegeta brought that passion and strength in bed, leading to some amazing discoveries for Goku, like the fact that he loved biting and being bitten, loved having his hair pulled, loved having his nipples played with and loved giving and receiving blowjobs immensely. What Goku lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness. He always wanted to try something new, always wanted to learn more, to do more, and that led to moments like tonight. Moments where Goku was completely, totally and thoroughly out of his element, and he liked it. He liked it a lot, and Vegeta _knew_ full well he liked it too. 

A moment like this—with Goku laying blindfolded and naked over Vegeta’s clothed lap in the privacy of their bedroom, one of Vegeta’s hands trapping his wrists behind his back, the other gloved hand resting over his ass. 

_You can stop anytime,_ Vegeta said. _I want you to enjoy this too,_ Vegeta said. 

Goku knew he meant it. He knew he was safe. He knew Vegeta wouldn’t hurt him—not like that—and it’s why he agreed to try this. To fulfill one of Vegeta’s fantasies. To indulge in his mate. 

That gloved hand rubbed one cheek. The other. Teased his crack. Goku’s face heated up, his hard cock already leaking hard between Vegeta’s spread legs. 

The hand on his wrists squeezed. 

Fingers skipped away, down and over his ass, to his hip, then disappeared. 

In the room, he heard a hand _swish_ through air—

_SMACK_

Goku groaned, “Unh.”

_SMACK_

“Ungh!”

_SMACK-SMACK_

He buried his face into the corner of the bed. 

_SMACK_

His own hot breath blew back into his face.

_SMACK_

His body squirmed over Vegeta’s clothed legs—rubbing into his thighs.

_SMACK_

His hips bucked forward. Bucked back.

Vegeta’s hand grabbed the burning red flesh of his ass and squeezed, forcing a long hiss from Goku’s throat.

Hot breath over his head. Goku heard Vegeta’s husky voice loud and clear in his ear. 

“You look amazing.”

_SMACK_

Goku moaned, “Oooh.”

The hand trapping his wrists let him go. “Hold your wrists together just like that.”

He obeyed, pushing them side to side. A warm ki landed around them soon after. Vegeta’s ki, locking them together. His dick twitched as he licked his dry lips. Ki cuffs.

Gloved fingers back on his ass. 

Goku’s toes curled, a soft hiss spilling out as those fingers ran over his reddened ass flesh. His hips lifted up into those hands—Vegeta’s powerful, strong, large hands—desperate for more. For what Vegeta fantasized about. 

His breath caught at the sound of a belt’s end hitting the ground.

He knew this was coming. It was what Vegeta wanted. What Goku wanted to try. But the slight fear, the apprehension, the little nagging sense of doubt warred with how much he really, really wanted to try this, how excited he was to do this with Vegeta. 

The belt grazed the skin of his lower back. 

Goku clenched his teeth at the same time as his ass.

Gloved fingers skipped over the bones of his spine, one by one. He shivered when they skipped over his old tail scar, a sparking of pleasure shooting down to his groin, and then rested over his ass, rubbing it in little, tiny circles.

Then they went away. 

Goku took a deep breath, tightening his fingers, stealing his jaw. 

The wait killed. The anticipation suffocated him. 

Sweat slid down the sides of his face. His body ached from bracing himself for that first blow. It was coming. It was going to happen. 

He gasped at the soft kiss planted right to the base of his tail scar—almost missing Vegeta’s soft whisper right after. 

“Thank you.”

_THWACK_

Goku _shrieked_.

Hot fire. Right from his ass. 

_THWACK_

He shouted, “FUCK!”

More fire, with pleasure.

_THWACK-THWACK_

That burn _and_ that pleasure.

_THWACK_

Goku bucked hard, shouting again, “OH _FUCK!_ ” 

Over his chattering teeth, he heard Vegeta’s sharp command: “Down.”

It took a minute—maybe more, time was slowing down—but he eventually calmed himself enough to settle back down over Vegeta’s hips. His body burned, from his ass all the way up his spine, across his chest—the sound of his beating heart filling up his head, hurting his chest, choking his throat, clenching his stomach, and his teeth ground together, his nose breathing in the fabric of the bedsheets.

_THWACK_

“Ahh!”

Sharp pain over his ass. 

_THWAP_

“AHHH!” 

Over the back of his thighs. 

_THWAP-THWAP_

“FUCK!”

Each ass cheek. 

_THWAP_

“Aghhh!”

Repeating again.

THWAP 

“Ohhhh!”

And again.

_THWACK_

“Ahhhhh!”

And _again_. 

Pain shot up his back and down his taut legs. Across his ass. Down his quivering thighs. He panted for air, trying to catch a breath he couldn’t keep, his face hot, his cock throbbing hard between his legs. 

_THWAP_

Saliva seeped out of the corner of his parted lips. His soaked blindfold scratched his red face, his eyes stinging, his nose stuffed up. 

_THWAP_

Pain and pleasure. That fire inside. The fire around him. The fire pooling inside his belly, ready to burst, ready to explode at any moment.

_THWAK_

Trembling everywhere. Trembling over Vegeta’s clothed form. Bucking into Vegeta’s body. Thrusting wildly into thin air. Chasing pleasure. 

_THWAP_

Chasing the pleasure and the pain.

_THWAP_

His ass burned. His chest burned. Everything burned

Then: _THWAP THWAK THWAP THWAP—_

Goku flung his neck back, screaming on top of his lungs: “FUCK!” His bound wrists jerked up, and a strong hand shoved them down to his lower back. 

He almost missed Vegeta’s whisper again. A whisper he didn’t like. “Do you want me to stop?”

Goku thrusted his red ass up to Vegeta, flinging his head side to side. Sweat poured from everywhere, every orifice of his body, his mind screaming like his body, but his throat wasn’t cooperating, his voice wasn’t working, so he tossed his head even more, shaking it no, hoping it was enough, hoping Vegeta understood— 

_SLAP_

Gentler than before. But with how raw his ass was now, it was enough to make Goku cry out on top of his lungs, “ _FUUUUCK!_ ” 

Gloved hand on his ass. His red, burning ass. Small, gentle circles. Gentle pets. 

Goku let loose a soft sob. That pleasure and pain. The pain from Vegeta’s sweet touch. The pleasure he gave him. The pleasure he knew he was giving his Vegeta, could smell Vegeta’s arousal, could hear Vegeta’s fast breathing over the rush of blood in his ears, and he forced his voice to finally cooperate. 

It came out as a soft, weak muffle: “More.” 

The hand on his ass left him.

He tilted his hips up when he felt the cool leather against his skin again. 

Vegeta sounded so collected. “As you wish.” 

And then that belt rained down hard. 

_THWAP THWAP THWAP_ pain shot everywhere, his hips rubbed against Vegeta’s thighs _THWAP THWAP THWAP_ tears wetted the blindfold’s fabric, saliva staining his face and the bedsheets _THWAP THWAP_ Goku cried out _THWAP_ and shrieked _THWAP_ and whimpered and cried out _THWAP THWAP_ and it kept coming _THWAP_ it didn’t stop _THWAP_ he was powerless _THWAP_ completely powerless—

_CRACK_

A sob ripped from Goku’s throat, and he blubbered out, wriggling over Vegeta’s lap, “No more, no more, please, no more—”

The ki on his wrists disappeared. 

Goku’s arms fell slack to his sides. One landed against Vegeta’s belly, over Vegeta’s thighs. The other dangled down to the floor, fingers brushing the wood. 

The clang of the belt hitting the floor. Rustling of fabric. 

He recovered his breath, sniffling here and there. His whole body thrummed from head to toe, as if he just completed an intense, brutal spar, and it felt good. It felt really, really good. He felt like jelly all over, like he couldn’t stand up even if he tried. No control. None. He was gone and felt like floating away into a blissful nothingness. 

Two palms—bare palms—landed onto the small of his back. Vegeta’s palms. 

They ran up the hot, sweaty skin of his back, and down. Down to his ass. 

Goku hissed at the pain. 

Gentle touches. Soothing, gentle touches. Little circles. 

Lips pressed against the back of his head. The back of his sweaty neck. One of his shoulders. The middle of his shoulder blades. 

Soft strokes. Little, sweet kisses. Vegeta petted his reddened, bruised skin in long, gentle, soothing touches that unknotted the tension in Goku’s stomach and in Goku’s chest.

Each gentle pass relaxed him. The hands occasionally drifted up his back, massaging the muscles there. So did those little kisses. Some passes went down to his thighs, massaging the inner and outer skin—and he moaned when those talented fingertips brushed his balls, sending delicious pleasure throughout his exhausted body.

Then, the fingers skipped along his crack. Over his hole.

Goku murmured, spreading his thighs as much as possible over Vegeta’s lap. 

Fingers dipped below, back to his inner thighs. They passed up and down the left thigh. The right thigh. Up and over one ass cheek, then the other.

One hand palmed its way over his spine, right down to his tail scar—and Goku moaned as they circled that scar, small purposeful circles that shot pleasure everywhere throughout his body. Clouding his mind. Taking his voice away. Sending him into more blissful nothingness.

As those fingers moved, he heard Vegeta ask, “Would you like to come?”

Goku nodded his head, the side of his cheek rubbing against the wet bed sheets.

“Tell me then.”

He struggled to speak—licking his lips, forcing voiceless words—but it eventually came out. It eventually spilled out of him as a weak, feeble whisper. “I want to come.”

That hand slowly moved down to his ass. “How?”

“D-Don’t care.” That hand skipped over his hole, up and down, making his cock twitch and ache and pulse, to the point of delicious pain again. “Just let me come.”

Then that hand left him. Goku whimpered.

He shivered at Vegeta’s dark, sultry chuckle, and his whiskey-honey words after.

“Beg for it.”

A cap opening up. A squeeze, and a squirt of liquid. 

All shame and doubt left him, focusing only on the burn inside, the need to come, the desperation for Vegeta to do _something_ —and that desperation came out easily, the words spilling out of him like a waterfall: “Please let me come, I need to come, I want it so bad Vegeta, please make me come, I wanna come for you, I need to come for you—”

“Shhh shhh shhh.” 

Soft lips to the base of his neck. 

Cool pressure against his asshole. 

That voice. Vegeta’s commanding, soothing voice. 

“I’ll let you come.” A kiss. A lick. “My sweet Kakarot.”

Pressure inside. Fingers delving inside, spreading that lube around. Fingers that knew him well, knew what Goku liked, and Vegeta gave it to him. Fucking him slow with his fingers, scissoring them out, pushing and coating more lube inside until he could feel and hear the _squish_ from his ass. Until he could feel himself relax, prepared and ready for whatever Vegeta wanted, whatever his Vegeta needed. 

When the fingers left him, he was ready to move. Ready to feel Vegeta inside him. But the order never came to stand up. Nothing like that came from Vegeta at all. 

A pressure returned. Something new. Something almost squishy against his asshole, coated with lube—and Goku blushed as he felt the thing sliding inside him, stretching his hole even more than those fingers did. 

That sex toy. A dildo, Vegeta called it. A very large, very girthy dildo that made Goku blush the first time he saw it, the way he blushed now. 

Weird. Different. 

Very, very big. 

Goku panted, his ass squeezing around the dildo—and he moaned at how it felt. How good this was. 

He felt so full, and it made his cock twitch.

The dildo stretched his hole as it pulled out slowly. Stretched it more as it pushed back in. Goku met each thrust little by little, fucking himself onto the toy—and he whimpered, his body coming alive again, shame warring with all the pleasure he felt, because the image he must be right now, fucking himself on a dildo, completely naked, blindfolded, slack-armed and slack-jawed, over Vegeta’s lap, with Vegeta completely and utterly clothed—

And yet he loved it.

Goku absolutely loved it. 

Vegeta pushed the dildo all the way to the hilt, his nails up against Goku’s ass, and Goku moaned at how _filthy_ this was, how _stuffed_ and _full_ he felt, how delicious and amazing and wonderful all of this was, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little, his lips curling into a small smile. 

He didn’t recognize his own voice when he whispered, “So good.” A whisper full of lust and need. A whisper lost in desire. 

The world faded away as that hand moved again, and Goku lost himself in bliss. 

It was like he was out of his own body. He could hear his own voice, feel his own feelings, feel the pleasure, but he was out of his own body too. He could almost see himself from the outside in. How he moaned and cried out as that thick dildo eased in. How he sighed when his body grew accustomed to it. How his lips moved and how his breathing labored and choked on itself as Vegeta moved the dildo in and out to a nice, tempered, slow beat. How the noises Goku made picked up, the “ _ooh_ ” and “ _hnnngh_ ” turning into small words, like “more” and “please,” even a Sadalan word—‘vehoti.’ For prince. 

He felt himself falling to pieces, felt himself bucking back onto the dildo, felt his dick rubbing and thrusting against Vegeta’s clothed thigh, whimpering like a needy boy, making a rhythm that rocked his own body, and he loved it. He loved everything about this. How Vegeta completely and totally commanded his body. How Vegeta made Goku feel weak, and helpless, and needy, and desperate. How Vegeta made him feel powerless, and exposed, and at his prince’s mercy.

It drove him crazy. It broke him. Vegeta broke him. 

And it hit Goku in that moment, at the brink of climax—this was _exactly_ what he needed.

Goku cried out, his orgasm ripping through him, his back a small arch and his ass spasming around that massive dildo. His come stained the inside of Vegeta’s thigh, probably spilled down to the floor too. He trembled everywhere, choking for air, little whimpers tumbling out of him, until he eventually collapsed in a heap over Vegeta’s lap, completely spent. 

He moaned as the dildo eased out of him. Moaned again when bare fingers skipped over his wet, exposed hole, and then up to his back. And that’s all those fingers did. They petted him. They stroked him. They kept him together while little aftershocks coursed throughout Goku’s wrecked, helpless body. 

Strong hands lifted him up easily, maneuvering his body onto the bed. Strong fingers yanked away the blindfold, throwing it somewhere. Strong arms wrapped around his torso, hugging his naked form to Vegeta’s clothed own. 

Goku pressed his cheek against Vegeta’s cool armor. 

Bare fingertips caressed his hair. Traced the side of his jawline. Tickled his earlobe. Ran down his neck, right over where the mate mark was, and Goku shivered when Vegeta’s lips kissed it. 

He almost teared up when Vegeta whispered, “You are the perfect mate, Kakarot.”

Goku rubbed his cheek into Vegeta’s armor. With what little strength he had, he wrapped an arm around Vegeta’s waistline, whispering back, “You too.”

Vegeta’s chuckle rumbled against his ear. Lips kissed his sweaty forehead, and Goku sighed as one of Vegeta’s hands petted his hair, his neck, his body. Holding him together. Holding him close. Giving him what Goku needed. Because Vegeta knew him. Vegeta understood him. Always kept him on his toes. Always pushed him. And always took care of him. Always would. 

He fell asleep in the safety and comfort of Vegeta’s arms, Vegeta’s warmth, and Vegeta’s tender kiss to his forehead. 


End file.
